Powergirl
by zackhalifa420
Summary: What if Clark left The Queen's instead the Danvers'.


Copyright Disclaimer under section 107of theCopyrightAct of 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted bycopyrightstatute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational staff of use tips the balance in behalf of fair use. I own nothing except for my OC, Dashawn Barber/Moonshadow.

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**orthankg1:** The name Naman originated from Smallville which aired on the CW from 2001 to 2011, in which Season Two mentioned a prophecy about a man who would come from the sky and it told of the powers that he would have.

**Tobi-Douchebag-666:**It is because Clark does not go the name Superman that results in her being Powergirl.

**Sadie1441:**Thank you, I will continue once i past my writer's block.

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My name is Kara Zor-El. Twenty-Four years ago my planet Krypton was in serious peril, because a Coluan, named Brainiac, decided to invaded it. My cousin Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection. You may know his story, but the story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Things didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan. Krypton's destruction sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course and into The Phantom Zone, a region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for twenty-four years until somehow I got here. When I arrived I was still a thirteen year old girl, but in that same time my cousin had revealed himself to your world as Naman, The most powerful man in the universe. My cousin wanted me to have the same safe human-type childhood, he did so he placed me with my adoptive family the Queens, friends of his from a group of heroes he and a couple of his friends formed called the Justice League. They had a son and daughter, William and Emiko, and despite being born on different planets all three of us shared one thing we knew our lives would never be the same again. My cousin didn't need my protection so I didn't have a mission anymore. So Oliver, and Dinah taught me how to be a hero, while concealing my secret identity.

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krypton (24 Years Ago)

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara watched in terror as a skull-shaped spaceship disintegrate an entire city, while five robots with a skull for heads managed to sneak up on her, until she heard the sound of blaster fire. "Mother, Father" Kara said in surprise of the fact that she was just saved by her parents. "Kara, come quickly!" Zor-El said trying to rush his daughter along. Zor-El and his wife, Alura-El, fired a few more shots at the strange robots, before shutting the door. "Stay with us, Kara." Alura said as they started to walk through the long hallway to another door. "Mother, Father, the ship…it just…Argo City's gone! Millions of people…" Kara said as she followed them. "That's only the beginning…" Alura said. "Brainiac has destabilized the planet's core. Krypton won't hold together much longer…" Zor said as he and Alura reached the door. "But all your research…isn't there something you can do?" Kara asked as she reached the door. "That's why we're here." Zor said as Alura entered the code. "A spaceship? That's what you and Uncle Jor have been working on?" Kara asked while staring at it in amazement. "We discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians, far away from Brainiac." Alura said while she entered the coordinates in the ship. "He's built a ship just like this for your cousin, Kal." Zor said. "But Kal…He's just a baby…!" Kara said in surprise. "Which is way you'll need to protect, and teach our ways." Alura said while fighting back the tears. "Me teach him? What about you guys…? No. No. No, I won't leave you guys! Please, please don't make me!" Kara said as she came to the realization what her parents were planning. "We can't come with you, but you'll never be alone. You belong to the House of El, Kara. A house of hope." Alura said as she gave Kara one final hug goodbye. "Never forget that we love you, and never give up hope." Zor said as he joined in on the farewell hug. "Get in!" Alura shouted as she rushed to press the launch button. Kara pounded on the glass as she watched the robots break through the door and kill her parents.

"Hold on, Kara. Hold on…" Kara said while mourning the loss of her parents. Shortly after leaving the planets atmosphere she noticed the pod that contained her cousin, Kal-El, the last son of Krypton pulling up beside her ship, while Krypton imploded behind them. "Kal, No! No, please! Kal…" she yelled when she realized that the shockwave from her planet knocked her ship into the path of the Phantom Zone Gateway.

Shortly after crash landing on Earth for some unknown reason, she was founded by her cousin who is now know the world over as Naman. He took her to the Queen residence in Star City, California. When they got to the house, Kara could see four people standing outside as if they was taking a family photo. As they got close to the house she realized that the people where standing was two adults and two kids. The adult woman crouched down to Kara's level so that she could talk to her. "I know I'm not your mom sweetheart, but you're safe here we promise you that!" The woman said. "I'm Oliver, this is Dinah, and those two are William, and Emiko." Oliver said while pointing to his each member of his family. "What is your name, Sweetheart?" Dinah asked her. "Kara Zor-El" she answered. "Kara, that is a beautiful name, we call you that in the privacy of our home…" Oliver said while joining Dinah on Kara's level. "I agree with Ollie, because if we are to train you to become a hero like Kal-El you will need a secret identity, so we will call you Karen in public." Dinah said in agreeance with Oliver.

~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN1: This is just the beginning of the story, so please RR! This is a Lauriver, and Supergirl/OC.**

**AN2: Powergirl (Original Soundtrack) playlist link from spotifyhttps/open./user/126518619/playlist/2DKqGN7VBEsmICnj4LTFzd?si=HWFzgXAZRC-ma2chrpIK1g**

**AN3: this is an edit and repost of the original story.**


End file.
